


Tipsy conversations with your crush gone south

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Pesterlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: TG: cockxygen more like i inhale dick as good as i inhale air
  
  GT: Why are you like this.





	Tipsy conversations with your crush gone south

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stridoges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stridoges/gifts).



> Heart emoji

TG: i’m not drunk  
GT: Oh my god, dave.   
GT: No  
TG: all i’m saying is i’m love u  
GT: Dave weve been over this  
TG: i’m gay jake  
TG: i’m so fucking gay and i’m not sure you noticed but i love yous o fucking much  
TG: please be my boyfriend husband soulmate whatever  
TG: i’m desperate and i need some1 to hold me while i cry about bottles without lids  
GT: Babe weve been married for four years. I am literally sitting with your head in my lap.   
GT: I just booped your nose.  
TG: dude what the fuck  
TG: no homo  
TG: who am i kidding  
TG: full homo  
TG: homo all the way to death and beyond or whatever  
GT: Why are we texting again?  
TG: whoa buddy calm down  
TG: you want to talk irl already?  
TG: shit man idk if i’m ready for that kind of commitment yet  
GT: COss ykjekd  
GT: WOW  
GT: COLD FEET  
GT: REALLY?  
TG: get fucked  
TG: i read that as cockxygen  
TG: why am i like this  
GT: Are you fucking kidding me  
GT: Sidenote youre sleeping on the couch tonight  
GT: Dick move bro  
TG: cockxygen more like i inhale dick as good as i inhale air  
GT: Why are you like this  
TG: hjhjcfgf  
TG: lis,ten  
GT: Your hair is so soft  
GT: God i love you so much  
GT: Youre drunk off your ass though  
TG: Im so fuckin sober babe  
TG: blease  
GT: I change my mind you can sleep in bed  
GT: Im gonna wrap you in blankets and hold you until you fall asleep  
GT: Holy toledo youre going to have a killer hangover tomorrow  
GT: I almost feel sorry for you  
TG: wow rude  
TG: fuckin fine  
TG: take me to bed lover boy  
GT: Gay  
\-- golgothasTerror [GT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]  
TG: you fuckin know it


End file.
